Wolf Lust
by NateHarris95
Summary: This Is The Story Of Domador And Lobo, Two College Students Who Have Been In Love Since Childhood. However, Confessing Their Love To Eachother Will Have To Wait, As Lobo Undertakes Strange Mutation In His DNA That Could Be Fatal. What Will Become Of Lobo? And Will The Two Ever Know Their True Feelings For Eachother? This Is A BoyXBoy Or Yaoi Story.
1. Chapter 1

*A.N* Heya! Me Again!

This One Has Been Sitting In The Dark Lonely Corner Of My Phone For Ages, So I Thought I'd Share It With You Guys!

This Is A BoyXBoy Yaoi Story. In Case You Don't Read Descriptions...  
Other Than That Enjoy!

**Wolf Lust.**

Chapter 1 –

It was a humid summer night, and all was still. Outside an apartment in the outskirts of a large busy town a lone wolf sat humbly. The wolf begun to howl in woe, before retreating back into the large forest behind the apartment.

Inside the apartment, two people begun to stir underneath bed sheets. The temperature inside was controlled by a gently humming machine, yet the air was remained moist with lust. A young male woke up from his restless sleep. He gently used his hands to push himself up from next to the other male.  
The young man glared with his hazel eyes at the handsome male beneath him. The older male watched his friend from his caramel coloured face. The awake male sighed slightly, desperately wanting to reach out, to feel his partner. Yet, he resisted.  
Just as he did, the sleeping male begun to stir, and slowly awaken. By the time his blurred vision become clear the other male was sitting on the other side of the bed. "Lobo?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you Domador" Lobo nervously played with his thumbs and looked out the dark window and up to the full moon. "Couldn't sleep" he admitted, not taking his eyes off the moon. Domador climbed over the scattered bed sheets till he was directly behind the shorter male. "And why's that?" he asked, a smile appearing on his lightly tanned cream face as he wrapped his arms around Lobo. "Uhh... I..." Lobo stuttered, panicking as he felt his face redden. "You know what I do when I can't sleep?" Domador pressed. "I try again" he finished blankly. There was a short pause before the two of them begun laughing. Domador released Lobo and returned to bed. "C'mon, we gotta be up early tomorrow morning" he yawned, patting the space next to him. Lobo obeyed and sunk back into the bed. 15minutes later, Lobo still remained awake as he so often did. He waited patiently for his usual prod to begin sleeping. Just like clockwork, Domador's arm suddenly reached out, and pulled Lobo closer, hugging him tightly. Lobo smiled to himself, and fell asleep peacefully.

During the early hours of the morning, the sun begun to rise with increasing brightness and intensity with every lone building it overcame.  
On the edge of the town, near the apartment of Lobo & Domador, two wolves were barely visible in the distant woodland.  
One of them limped painfully, before completely losing balance and falling to the leaf covered floor. The other wolf sat down next to the injured one. His mystical eyes gazed comfortingly to his grounded pack member. The two lay there together all throughout the hours of the morning. The wolf never left his pack member even for a second. Later on the two finally begun to slowly stumble back into the forest.

In the apartment Lobo stretched with a lingering yawn whilst his eyes fought they're way open. Suddenly he jumped up in realisation. "Domador?" He quickly called out to the empty room he lay in.  
"In here" a faint voice called from the other room. "Hurry up and get up before were late" he added. Lobo could make out the distant yet distinct sound of bacon sizzling, and used it as his cue to get up out the bed.  
Lobo would always have trouble getting out of bed. Not because of laziness, but simply because he knew when he did, everything would change. Every time he slept here with Domador, during the night something would change in them both. Domador would always change when they were together, and in bed they were closer and more isolated then ever.  
Getting out of bed would suddenly disregard all of that until the next time.

Hours later the two arrived at their college. After greeting friends the two split up. Domador went off to his police classes, which served as a kind of gateway to join the police department. As soon as he graduated the half a year project he would become an official officer.  
Lobo went with a friend of his to his animal biology class. It was one of the few things Lobo actually found interesting in this college.

Half way through the day, a meeting of several random students were called by the college office. As Lobo followed a student in his year to an unknown room in an unfamiliar part of the college, he began to sulk slightly. The last thing he wanted now was to be put in the middle of a bunch of random strangers. He didn't feel at all sociable today.  
Walking into the round quiet room a dark balding man greeted them both. "Thank you both for coming" he smiled, shaking Lobo's hand. "Take a seat" a slightly shorter and plumped cream coloured man said from behind the taller man.  
As Lobo wondered towards the seats, to his pleasure he noticed Domador was here too, patting the seat next to him in warm invitation.  
After sitting down Lobo felt much more confident and secure.  
"When the hell are you going toll him you love him" Lobo whispered to himself in slight frustration. "What was that?" Domador asked, his attention fully drawn on Lobo  
"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing" he quickly stuttered, playing with the strings of his hoodie. "Uh... Alright" Domador said. He grinned to his friend to hide his growing disappointment.  
"The reason your all here-" the taller man begun from the front of the room. Domador and Lobo's eyes focused on the speaker for now, yet their minds ran wildly elsewhere.  
"Is simply for a standard frequency test" the man finished. "The average human can only hear up to a certain frequency level" The man explained and continued.  
The test started and Lobo was knocked out his thoughts by a quite annoying low continuous tone. "Just raise your hand briefly when you can no longer hear the tone" the shorter man told the group as he fiddled with the controls of the tone maker.

As the tone increased in pitch, more and more of the 30 peoples hands went up in submission, and Lobo grew even more restless and irritable. Finally the plumped man increased the tone to the highest pitch an average human can hear and watched as most of the remaining group, including Domador raised their hand. However Lobo begun to become so irritable that he couldn't sit still.  
"You there, at the back" the taller man called. Lobo raised his head questioningly. "Can you still hear the tone?" He asked, intrigued. "Yeah I can" Lobo said louder than intended to, due to the loud tone ringing in his ears.  
"Impressive... Only canid animals like dogs or wolves can hear higher than this pitch..." The shorter than said with a confused tone. "I'm going to boost it" he announced.  
As he did, Lobo covered his ears and winced slightly. The tone begun to vibrate his ear drums quite painfully. "Ah Crap" He hissed. The shorter man licked his lips in amazement, and continued to increase the pitch as the other watched and made notes silently.  
As the pitch was increased to the max Lobo begun to moan in pain. He gripped onto his head and clenched his teeth, trying to block out this penetrating ring.  
Inside Lobo's body, a single DNA cell began vibrating in harmony to the tone, before suddenly mutating itself.  
Lobo screamed in pain as this happened, falling to the floor violently.  
"TURN IT OFF! IT'S HURTING HIM" Domador shouted, running up to the front of the room and throwing himself on the floor next to Lobo. He begun to panic, not knowing what to do. The investigators remained still, in astonishment at the reaction.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF? TURN IT OFF" He screamed even louder. The short fat man quickly pushed a button and the tone stopped.  
However Lobo did not.  
"Lobo!" Domador cried at his stirring friend.  
Lobo turned to face Domador, still tossing and wincing in pain. Domador noticed Lobo's eyes flashed constantly from his usual hazel to a dangerous yellow. His eyes widening and diluting as they did. "Dom... I..." He gasped in pain, before losing consciousness in the male's arms.

Hours later Lobo's hazel eyes opened, only to be met by an unfamiliar hospital room. A doctor stared from the end of the pale blue bed. "You're finally awake" he commented, looking carefully at a piece of paper. "Where am I?" Lobo asked forcefully. "Where's Domador?" Lobo interjected before the doctor could speak. "You're at Sumergreen hospital boy; you passed out during some kind of test. As for your friend, he's in the waiting room down the hall. He's been here all night, he hasn't left you alone since you got here" the doctor folded the paper and exited out the room before Lobo could question him further.  
Looking over at the clock, Lobo could see it was 3am. "How long have I been here?" He said to himself.

Not long afterwards Domador and Lobo still remained in the hospital room. Finally a doctor walked in, looking slightly concerned at the paperwork he held. "Lobo?" He confirmed. "It seemed you experienced an inter-body mutation during that frequency test" the doctor begun. "The concerning part however, is that judging by the screenings, it seems one of your DNA strands have mutated to... Well." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "Well to that of a wolves DNA structure" Lobo and Domador sat there in silence for a moment. "Is it serious or..?" Lobo asked. "Well, Normally what would happen is the human body would always expel mutated cells, however because it's an entire strand, the body will take its time to change the cell. The only thing I can suggest is giving your body time to-do this and everything should be fine." The doctor finished, sighing slightly. "I've honestly never seen anything like this" he admitted.

At 5am the two stumbled through the door of the apartment. After finally getting into bed, Lobo grew worried about Domador. What would have happened if something happened to Lobo without Domador knowing his true feelings about him? Lobo shuddered at the thought.  
As Domador returned to the bedroom with a mug of tea, Lobo spoke up.  
"Domador..." He said. "Yeah?" He answered quickly. Lobo stuttered for a second. "I... Urm... You wanna stay here tonight?" He quickly made up. "Haven't left you yet have I?" Domador smiled, running his fingers through Lobo's hair with a warming smile. Lobo grinned massively, before switching off the illuminating lamp beside the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a week later after the incident Lobo was already bed-ridden with strange symptoms. The high temperature and strange eating habits were the worst. Domador decided to finally get his friend seen after another seemingly random show of short temper from Lobo.

"And just what the fuck do you thinks wrong then?" Lobo spat across the kitchen desktop.  
Domador set down his mug of coffee with a frustrated thud.  
"What the hell IS wrong with you!" Domador cried. "I don't care how freaking ill you are, there's no symptom that causes you to be such an asshole!"  
Lobo stood there for a second, before sighing. The sigh was long and extended, before he burst into an emotional frenzy.  
"Godamn it!" He shouted, pounding the kitchen side with his fist. Tears begun streaming from his reddened face. "I just don't know what the hell is wrong with me lately-" But Lobo was cut off. Suddenly he felt himself being drafted to the other side of the kitchen. His lower back slammed slightly against the kitchen desktop. For a split second he grunted, before slick hands replaced the hard counter with soft pressing hands. Lobo un squinted his eyes only for them to be met by large green radiating ones. "Lobo.. Listen" Domador begun. He leaned forward ever so slightly just until their noses brushed. Domador suddenly stopped. Interrupted in his silent confession by the flashing of Lobo's eyes.  
"Lobo" He quickly gasped, pushing himself back for a better look. Lobo's head seemed to roll on his shoulders as he slowly lost consciousness.

Later on in a doctors surgery the same doctor returned with somehow an even more concerned look upon his face.  
"Doc, what's going on with my friend godamnit!" Domador demanded as he walked into the room.  
The doctor ignored the hard gesture and continued into the room and sat down next to the bed Lobo sat on.  
He put up two screenings of Lobo's body cells.  
"Lobo, this picture here, is of your mutated body cells when you first came here after the incident" he plainly said. He pointed to the image switch showed one dark cell scattered among much lighter cells.  
"And this, is a screening a just took of you." The image showed now several darker cells in replacement of previously lighter ones. "And this means?" Lobo asked.  
The doctor pondered on his words before speaking "Instead of your Human DNA expelling the mutated DNA, The opposite is taking place. Your brain has, for some reason registered the mutated DNA as yours and all the other ones as mutated. Your cells will continue to mutate and change your very DNA structure." The doctor took off his glasses and stared hard at Lobo. "You could lose yourself to this Lobo. We need to hospitalise you until we find a cure."  
Lobo's fingers danced next to where he sat in silence. Thinking hard.  
Domador replaced the empty gaps of Lobo's hand with his own. As Lobo gazed at him he managed to crack a slight smile.  
"No way..." Lobo simply said.  
"There's no way I can lay around waiting for a cure..." Lobo sighed.  
"We'll try to find a cure for you Lobo..." The doctor announced.

Later on during the last of the summer, on a humid August night Lobo & Domador resided on a glowing beach. Lights from a festival hung on neatly placed strings and posts across the beach.  
Lobo sat next to Domador, staring hard at the full moon that radiated above them.  
Domador lay with a black hat he'd obtained randomly during the festival and an alcohol bottle still clutched in his hand.  
"Lobo.." Domador said from underneath his hat.  
"Yeah?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the moon.  
"I Lo-Hey Domador!" Another voice called from behind them.  
A college member called him over, a blonde short girl also in Domador's police class.  
As they talked Lobo became delusional. His eyes flashed as he stared at the moon, before finally residing into the bright yellow colour.  
After Domador returned, Lobo admitted to feeling strange  
"Jesus Lobo your eyes!"  
"Your DNA's changing faster than I thought" he whispered as Lobo fell onto him in need of a comforting hug.

During the end of september during college, Lobo waited impatiently outside Domador's police class.  
A greasy looking student strolled past, looking directly at Lobo. His face grew a smile so clouded with smugness, Lobo could almost read it off his face.  
"Hey, nice eyes there wolfy" he chucked. Lobo's yellow eyes darted up at him. He rolled his eyes and ignored the student.  
Domador walked out the class, adjusted his bag and patted Lobo on his back. "Ready to go?" He asked as he always did.  
"Ay, You" The same smug teenager addressed Domador. Walking slowly towards him.  
"Don't I Know you?" He asked with his smug smile on his face.  
"Weren't you and your friend in brokeba-" The young man was cut off by Lobo, who had always pinned the boy against a wall by his neck. The smug teenager was physically larger than Lobo, yet his grasp around his neck was firm and determined to stay. Lobo snarled viciously as he strengthened his grip. Messing with Lobo was one thing, but nobody would ever fuck with Domador while Lobo was still here.  
"Lobo!" Domador said, growing worried as the teenager's skin begun to turn a blue colour. Nonetheless, Lobo didn't let go. He simply stared with his killer yellow eyes, and his grip remained tight.  
"LOBO." He shouted.  
Lobo was forced back into reality, and immediately let go off the teen, who choked and coughed as he ran away.  
"I'm so sorry" Lobo groaned, dropping his head in his hands.  
Domador stared hard at his friend with concern filling his eyes.

During december, Domador walked into the apartment where Lobo sat alone.  
"Lobo.. We need to talk"  
Domador sat down on the sofa next to Lobo.  
"I'll be gone for a few days only I swear. I have to go, otherwise I won't graduate" Domador explained once again.  
Lobo sighed and simply nodded.  
"You...Okay?" Domador asked.  
Lobo avoided eye contact, and nodded again with a plastic smile.  
After Domador left the apartment, Lobo went back to reading through books on speech loss.

Finally, on a snowy grey day in January, Domador walked into the apartment from his first day on duty as an officer. "Lobo?" He called out. With no response, he walked further into the apartment. He saw a blinking red light on the answering machine. He walked over and played the message, before sitting down on the sofa. A book hidden underneath the table caught Domador's eye. Pulling it out he saw it was labelled 'Cures for speech loss'  
"Hello Lobo, this is your Dr here." The answering machine begun. "I've been looking into your problem about your speech loss. It seemed the mutated DNA has started to affect your vocal cords already... Lobo there's still no sign of any type of cure... I hope to talk to you soon."  
Domador set down the book and immediately begun searching the apartment. He blew through the apartment looking for Lobo.  
After running past a window Domador noticed Lobo, walked slowly into the woods.

Domador wondered through the woods, still in his sleeveless police uniform. He could hear a distant wolf howl, which caused him to play with the tip of his holstered pistol.  
Finally he found Lobo. He knelt in the snow, looking out of touch with everything. "Lobo" Domador called from behind him. Lobo turned his head slightly to look, then returned facing directly in front of him.  
Domador tried his best to talk to talk to Lobo, However all the speech that came out was slurred and unrecognisable.  
Domador stood for a while, before dropping to his knees and hugging Lobo tightly. During the hug, Domador pondered on the same question. "What kind of life is this for Lobo?"  
Domador stayed holding Lobo for what seemed like ages  
"How long would it be before I lose you completely..." He said.  
A Single tear escaped Lobo's silent face. He raised a shaking hand, and pointed directly at Domador's pistol.

"We were supposed to do this together Lobo..." Domador begun to stutter.  
He couldn't say anymore, Domador begun to shake from crying so much.  
"D-Dom" Lobo murmured, closing the distance between them and kissing him gently. It was the first human-like thing Lobo had done for ages.  
Domador gazed at him, before standing up straight, and drawing his pistol.  
"I Always Have Loved You" He whispered, placing his cold gun to the back of Lobo's head.  
Domador took a deep breath of the crisp winter air. A second passed. Then another. Until finally the air was still with the sound of a single gunshot.

Domador sat in the snow. He was distort with himself, trying his best to convince himself it had to be done.  
A lone wolf approached Domador and the dead limp body of Lobo. The wolf sniffed the body wearily as Domador watched. The wolf suddenly howled in sorrow and woe, which was returned by distant wolves somewhere nearby.  
The wolf then approached Domador, who held out his hand automatically. The wolf sniffed his hand, before licking it carefully. The wolf comforted Domador with huge yellow eyes that stared lovingly.

Domador groaned to himself with constant tears appearing in his eyes.  
A permanent feeling of purposelessness invaded him. He gave out a scream only achievable when one has lost their very will to live.

*A/N* -

Now I've Been Fighting To-do This For Quite A While, But, I Thought I'd Give You Guys An Alternate Ending. Just For You ;D

**Wolf Lust – Alternate Ending **

Domador gazed at him, before standing up straight, and drawing his pistol.  
"I Always Have Loved You" He whispered, placing his cold gun to the back of Lobo's head.  
Domador took a deep breath of the crisp winter air. A second passed. Then another.

Suddenly Lobo's eyes glowed massively, and his body exploded in a rush of movement. He twisted Domador's hand, causing the gun to drop into the snow. Then, he dropped like lightning and swiped an extended leg to send Domador crashing down to the snowy floor.  
Domador Grunted as his back slammed on the ground. Opening his pain tightened eyes he noticed the tip of his gun sticking out of the snow.  
He rolled speedily and recovered his gun. Wasting no time jumping to his feet he pointed his gun wildly around him. Lobo appeared to be gone.  
The wind blew almost silently.  
A huge scream, sounding more like a roar penetrated the cold and invaded Domador's ears. It sounded far away, yet not far enough for comfort.  
Domador sprinted through the forest, his gun held tightly in his fist.

Finally reaching the source, Domador concealed himself behind a tree. He poked his sweating head around the tree and peered at the source of the continuous screaming. Lobo was hunched over himself, clawing at his head in frustration and pain.  
Inside his body, mutated DNA cells were dividing equally against an equal amount of original cells. They mutated and divided painfully until finally they were equal.

The screaming subsided, and Lobo remained still. He stared at the Grey sky with newly formed dark hazel eyes. "Lobo..." Domador sighed, raising his gun from afar.  
Lobo's ear twitched as Domador spoke from a considerable distance.  
As Domador begun to squeeze the trigger, Lobo's eyes flashed bright yellow, and he zoomed like a flash of light towards him. Before he knew it Lobo was in front of him, snarling wildly. Lobo used the momentum to knock down Domador with his shoulder. Domador flew backwards and landed on his back. Scrambling to his feet he stared at Lobo, who stood completely still in front of him. "Domador Godamnit its me" He spat.  
Domador stood still in shock. Staring at Lobo.  
"L...Lobo?" He ask in disbelief.  
Then Domador noticed Lobo's eyes, died down from a bright yellow to subtle hazel. "LOBO IT IS YOU!" He shouted, running into his friend a hugging him immensely.  
He could feel tears begun to pour out as he reclaimed himself over the fact he had his world back.

Not an hour later the two broke into the apartment door with a crash. They were kissing violently, yet passionately. They steadily made they're way down the corridor towards the bedroom. Domador carried Lobo, crashing his back against walls as he pressed hard against his lover. Lobo bit Domador's lip in anticipation caused by the erotic contact.  
Finally Domador threw Lobo down on the bed, after already removing most of his clothing Domador filled the space in-between Lobo's legs.  
As they made love, the humid air was stifled with lust. Lobo's eyes were visible glowing yellow with every stroke from Domador. His eyes begun to illuminate immensely as he clasped and clawed Domador's moist back.

Not long after that, Domador and Lobo both officially joined the police unit of the city. With Lobo's incredible physical and combat abilities from his "Wild-Wolf Alter Ego" They ironically became the best of the 'K-9 Unit.'  
After several perfectly completed missions, it wasn't long until the government picked them up.  
The two were drafted into the Government body S.T.A.R.S, where they only remained for a single day. After just 3 Hours of service the two found themselves in the heart of the raccoon city incident, fighting for their lives with other STARS members.

After the incident the two seemed to disappear.

Some people claim they moved abroad and settled down.

Others say they became some kind of adventurers, exploring the unknown.

Some even claim they became part of an secret elite secret government squad.

One thing was for sure though. Lobo and Domador were living legends.


End file.
